The Flying Nun and the Chupacabra
by Jason Argonaut
Summary: A new flying nun faces a mysterious monster
1. Sister Rosalie discovers her wings

The Flying Nun and the Chupacabra  
  
Mother Superoir Bertrille watched the novices at morning prayers. One new novice, Sister Rosalie was special. She could fly. Mother Superior was not suprised when she discoverd Roaslie gliding into the courtyard last week; she herself had done that hundreds of times. But that was over thirty years (and 50 pounds) ago.  
  
When lift plus thrust is greater than load plus drag any object can fly, including a nun wearing the unique habit of the nun of the Convent San Tanco. While a novice, Mother Superior got into more than a fair share of mischief as she flew around San Juan helping those in need. Several of the children in the convent school looked up to her a real life super hero. She understood now the problems that her Mother Superior faced. Keeping the nun's flights a secret was neccessary if the convent was going to continue to serve the community, but Mother Superior knew that she would not...could not....prevent Sister Rosalie from using her gift.  
  
........  
  
  
Sister Rosalie came the the Convent San Tanco two years after graduating high school. She wanted to start a new life devoted to God and children. She expected to spent her years teaching math and reading to eager children, but she discovered that God had other plans for her.  
  
When Rosalie arrived at the convent, she heard the stories about the Mother Superior, but like most novices, believed that it was some sort of hazing.   
  
"She flew?"  
  
"Its true," said Sister Sixto, a much older nun. "I was a novice with her in the 1960s, she really could fly."  
  
"I didn't know that nun's hazed the novices," Rosalie replied as the wind began to blow.  
  
"No one else has ever been able to duplicate it, but you see, the shape of the habit and her weight and size were just right...Oh!"  
  
Sister Rosalie didn't hear what Sister Sixto was saying because she was 6 feet above the ground and gasping for breath. When the older nuns saw her, they smiled in fond remembrence of Sister Bertrille's flying days. They younger nuns gasped, and finally believed the older nuns. The three novices who came to San Tanco with Rosalie fell on their knees and prayed.  
  
"Sister! You can fly! Oh its a miracle!" shouted Sister Sixto. "You stay there, I'll tell Mother Superior!"  
  
"Stay here? As if i could." Sister Rosalie found herself drifting towards the chapel steeple. By the time Sister Rosalie returned with Mother Superior, she was clinging to the steeple with her eyes tightly shut reciting a prayer to St. Theresa.  
  
"I think you'll find that St. Joseph of Cupertino will be of greater help, Rosalie. I know he helped me." Mother Superior couldn't help but smile as she told the sisters to get the ladder. 


	2. Sister Rosalie's first sortie

For the next week, Mother Superior tried to train Sister Rosalie in the science of flight. It was not easy. "When lift plus thrust is greater than load plus drag," Mother Superior began to say.  
  
"Any object can fly, even a nun," Sister Rosalie said. "I understand the science and I know what I should do, but when my feet leave the ground, I get so confused. Its a shame that Microsoft never made a Flight Simulator for nuns."  
  
"I suppose you don't need to know how to fly. We could allow you to wear a different habit."  
  
"No, Mother Superior! I do want to fly. It's a gift from God that I can fly, and if He wants me to fly I will."  
  
"That's how I looked at it when I could fly. It is a gift, and a wonderful gift at that. But with this special power comes a great responsibility. I know that I can't stop you from flying, I shouldn't. But you must keep this a secret. No one must know. It will bring too much confusion to the convent. We are not a circus side show." Mother Superior Bertrille knew it was herself speaking, but it sounded so much like Mother Superior Plaseato who had put up so much with her 30 years ago.  
  
"I'm going to practice again this evening, Mother Superior."  
  
That evening, Sister Rosalie took her first flight beyond the convent grounds. To the south of the convent was open farmland. Hidden from spying eyes, she should be able to finally perfect some important maneuvers, such as landing!   
  
The fields unrolled underneath her. The wind blew against her face. "This is what Heaven must be like," she thought. "I wonder if I could wear a Walkman." She began to hum the theme from Superman when an unearthly shriek broke her concentration. 


End file.
